Splicing connectors for electrical cables and conductors have long been known, and are used by utility linemen to quickly splice lengths of suspended cable together. The splicing connectors, commonly referred to as automatic splices, have become a mainstay in the electrical utility industry. Originally developed for “emergency restoration”, automatic splices have evolved into a standard construction component for overhead power lines, and have been extensively used in the industry.
A problem associated with existing automatic splices is the lack of an indication that the electrical conductors have been fully inserted in the automatic splices. Without such indication, the conductors can be partially inserted, such that the conductors are not properly spliced together. Failure to fully insert a conductor in the splice can result in the conductor slipping out of the splice, which could take time to occur, thereby creating a highly dangerous environment. Accordingly, a need exists for an automatic splice that indicates that conductors have been fully inserted in the splice.
Another problem associated with existing automatic splices is that a large force is required to insert the conductors. The location of the automatic splice can make it difficult for the lineman to assert the required installation force, such that repeated efforts can be required to fully insert the conductors. An improperly inserted conductor can slip out of the splice, thereby creating a highly dangerous environment. Accordingly, a need exists for an automatic splice that reduces the insertion force required to insert conductors.